Socket sets of various sizes are mounted on a tool holder for display and storage.
Referring to FIGS. 1-2, a conventional tool holder 20 contains a plurality of bodies 21 and a fixing mount 22. Each body 21 has a fitting portion 211 extending upwardly from a top thereof and has a notch 212 defined on one side of the fitting portion 211 to accommodate a spring 213 and a steel ball 214, such that the spring 213 pushes the steel ball 214 to extend out of the one side of the fitting portion 211. Each body 21 further has a slidable block 215 arranged on a bottom thereof, and the fixing mount 22 has an accommodation groove 221 defined thereon to house the slidable block 215 of each body 21. A fitting orifice 231 of each of multiple sockets 23 is fitted with the fitting portion 211 of each body 21, and the steel ball 214 retains with a recess 232 of the fitting orifice 231 of the socket 23, thus fitting the socket 23 with each body 21.
However, as displaying the tool holder 20, each socket 23 is removed from the fitting portion of each body 21 easily by a thief. Furthermore, after purchasing the tool holder 20, the steel ball 214 is pushed by the spring 213, so it is inconvenient to remove each socket 23 from each body 21.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.